August 17th
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 59: August 17th Synopsis: Today is August 17th and everyone is asking Parappa why he hates that day, but he refuses to answer. Why does he hate August 17th? NOTE: This episode takes place AFTER "The Multiverse Travellers!" which will come out after "The Command Block Arc" ends. _________________________ The episode starts with a flashback. Inside a large warehouse, a shadowy figure is seen entering and approaches another figure. ???: Hello, “CENSORED”. ???: Hey, master. What is my next task? ???: Well, while I was working on my plan to “CENSORED”, I saw through security footage that these people have discovered my plans. Here is their picture. I want them terminated. ??? hands ??? a sheet of paper, but it is not shown. ???: You got that? ???: Yes, master. ???: Good. Now, go. The figure leaves the warehouse and the flashback cuts to black. _________________________ Present-day Pensacola _________________________ At Sportster’s, Parappa, Matt Major, Sunny, PJ Berri and Ms. Chalice are seen. Parappa: So, how has everyone been doing? Matt Major: Good so far! Sunny: Same! Ms. Chalice: Me too! PJ Berri: Also good! Parappa: Nice! So, what are you planning for later on? Ms. Chalice: Well, I’m still trying to readjust to the city after I was stranded for a decade. Sunny: True. PJ Berri looks at his phone, but on the screen is a dead battery symbol. PJ Berri: Hey, Matt? My phone died. Can you show what today is? Matt Major: Sure! Matt Major looks at his phone as Parappa drinks out of a cup. Matt Major: It says TOMORROW is August 17th! Upon hearing the date, Parappa drops his cup in shock and spits soda into Ms. Chalice’s face. Ms. Chalice: The heck was that for?! Parappa: Sorry! It’s just.. I have to go! Parappa runs out of Sportster’s. Sunny: The heck? Why did Parappa just leave like that? Matt Major: I know, right? Whenever we mention the date, August 17th, he seems to drop everything he was doing and just leave the area. Ms. Chaice: Ok, did I miss something or what? PJ Berri: Back when Parappa was being fired from Sony, his ex-boss mentioned that Parappa always hated the date, August 17th, but we never found out why. We even tried to talk to him, but he kept changing the subject! Sunny: Man. I wonder exactly why he hates that date? Meanwhile. Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Paula Fox are seen. Paula: So, what is this whole thing about you two being from different universes? Human Meggy: Well, in mine, Desti did die as usual, but my ink got sucked out and I became this. Beta Tari: For me, I nearly got scrapped for not working properly. Paula: Cool! What about LB (Little Buddy)? Beta Tari: Nothing much. Just his name and 12 years of sleep part. Paula: Ok! Parappa passes by. Paula: Hey, Parappa- Parappa: Sorry, can’t talk! Parappa leaves. Paula: What’s up with him (Parappa)? He talks to me and the others all the time! Human Meggy: Well, I never knew him much yet. Beta Tari: Me neither. Paula: Ok? Meanwhile. Parappa is seen entering his house. Master Onion: Hey, Parappa. How was your day? Parappa: Good, but I just need to get over some stuff. Master Onion: You mean August 17th? Parappa: Well, that one, yes. I just need to quit thinking about it! Parappa heads upstairs and enters his bedroom. Parappa: Maybe, getting some sleep will help get over it! Parappa goes onto his bed and falls asleep. A voice is heard. Voice 1: Wait! Voice 2: Please! Don’t shoot! Gunshots are heard as Parappa wakes up, screaming. The next day. Another flashback is shown. The figure is shown heading through California. They once again look at the paper. ???: Ok. I believe they should be close by. ??? notices an anthropomorphic dog wearing a grey and black hat nearby. ???: That must be one of the targets, but I should wait until they are both together so that way, I can finish the job easier. For now, I’ll watch him. The figure watches as the dog enters a car and drives off. The flashback ends. _________________________ Present-day Pensacola _________________________ Boko is seen sneaking into Sunny’s garden and picks up a carrot. Boko: Soon, you will be theirs, I mean mine- Suddenly, a large cage closes around Boko. Boko: HEY! WHAT IS THIS?!?! Sunny exits, holding a remote. Sunny: Sorry, Boko! You’re not getting my crops today! Sunny pushes a button, causing a propeller to emerge from the top of the cage. The cage flies into the air and flies off. Boko: NOOOOO!!!!! Sunny: Soon, Bugs Bunny will receive his delivery and Boko will get another lecture! Sunny enters her house. Sunny: Might as well call Parappa to see if he wants to come over. Sunny calls Parappa, but there is no reply. Sunny: The heck? Sunny calls Parappa again, but gets no reply again. Sunny: Why isn’t he answering? He usually answers my calls. I should go check on him. Sunny leaves her house. A few minutes later. Sunny arrives to Parappa’s house and knocks on the door. Master Onion opens it. Sunny: Oh, hey Master Onion! Um, have you seen Parappa lately? Master Onion: Not really. I saw him leave this morning and he hasn’t been seen so far. Sunny: Oh. Well, hopefully he’s not in some kind of trouble with Murder Man and his goons. Master Onion: Who knows? Sunny: I’ll go check there. I’ll see you later! Master Onion: Bye! Sunny leaves. A few minutes later. Sunny is seen heading to Murder Man’s base. Sunny: Well, just in case he (Murder Man) tries to pull something. Sunny activates her Iron Flower armor and flies towards the base. Inside, Murder Man is seen with Spider Man, Mega Maid, Ink Brute and Murder Man X. Spider Man: So, what will be our next heist, boss? Murder Man: We’ve already done several attempts to rob the bank which all failed. I’m trying to think of something else- Ink Brute: (looking out the window) Hey, boss! Iron Flower is right outside our base! Murder Man: WHAT?!? Murder Man looks out the window and screams when he sees Sunny. Murder Man: (to the others) Battle-stations, everyone! It’s that sickening flower girl! Mega Maid heads to a massive ray gun on the roof and aims at Sunny. Mega Maid: Locked on target, Murder Man! Murder Man X: Ready to fire, cousin! Spider Man: Laser cannons ready to cook! Flower hamburger time! Murder Man: On my command, ready, aim- Sunny flies to an electrical outlet and rips out the wires, deactivating the ray gun. Murder Man: What?!? Sunny lands on the ground and rips open the door. Sunny: I need to speak with Murder Man. Murder Man: (to the others) Hold your fire! Murder Man heads to the balcony where Sunny is at the bottom. Murder Man: Hey, Sunny! Nice to see you drop by- Sunny: Enough with the friendly talk. What have you done with Parappa? Murder Man: Parappa? Ink Brute, Spider Man, Mega Maid and Murder Man X: Parappa? Murder Man: (whispering to the others) Quickly, guys! Sneak down and grab her! I’ll keep her occupied. (to Sunny) To be honest, you horrible flower girl, I have no idea where your puppy friend is! Sunny: And why should I believe you? Murder Man: Well, if I did capture Parappa, I would be torturing him right now! Sunny: But if you didn’t take him, where did he go? Murder Man: I don’t know really. Why are you so concerned about him? Is it something between you two? Sunny: What are you talking about? Murder Man: You know? Um, love? Sunny: (blushing and in a surprised tone) What?! Since when did you think we’ve been dating?! We’ve only known each other for like five months! Murder Man: It’s just what I’ve been thinking about. Sunny: Um, well about that- Spider Man: (offscreen) Now! Spider Man, Mega Maid, Murder Man X and Ink Brute lunge at Sunny, but she flies out of the way in time. Sunny: Hey! You just tried to trick me! Well, I’ll go keep looking. See you when I catch you robbing another bank! Sunny flies off. Murder Man: CURSE YOU, IRON FLOWER!!! A few moments later. Sunny is seen lying on a rock in the park. Sunny: Still no sign of him yet. Hopefully, nothing bad happened to him! ???: Um, I believe you’re sitting on top of me. Sunny sees Little Buddy’s head sticking out. She then gets up as Little Buddy stands up. Sunny: Sorry about that, LB. Anyways, do you know where Parappa is at? Little Buddy: Who? Sunny: You know? The dog with the orange hat? Little Buddy: Oh, him! I think I saw him at some point. Sunny: Really? Where did you see him last? Little Buddy: Apparently, I saw him at Durr Burger. He’s having a buffet right now! Sunny: Ok! Thanks for teling me! Little Buddy: Anytime! Sunny: Also, were you asleep here recently? Little Buddy: Pretty much. Ms. Chalice is currently out right now. Sunny: Ok! Ms. Chalice appears. Ms. Chalice: Hey, Sunny! What are you and LB doing? Sunny: I’m trying to look for Parappa. LB just told me he’s at Durr Burger. Ms. Chaice: Ok! Maybe, we can go with! Sunny: Sure! Little Buddy: Ok! The three leave. A few minutes later. Sunny, Ms. Chalice and Little Buddy are seen entering Durr Burger. Beef Boss: Hey, there! What are you ordering? Sunny: 1. I only eat dirt so I’m unable to order. 2. We’re actually here because we heard Parappa is here. Beef Boss: Ok! He’s over there! Parappa is seen at a table which is littered with empty burger wrappers and drinking cups. Ms. Chalice: Geez! Sunny: Um, hey Parappa. Parappa: Hey, Sunny. Sunny: What are you doing binging on Durr Burgers? While they are talking, Little Buddy is seen grabbing a durr burger on the table and stuffing it into his shell. Parappa: Well, today is August 17th and I was thinking that eating all this food would help me forget about it. Sunny: Ok, but what happened on August 17th? Parappa: … Sorry, but I have to go. Parappa heads towards the exit. Sunny: We want to know. You’ve been hiding it from us for months! Parappa: … I don’t want to explain. Parappa exits the restauraunt. Little Buddy is seen eating a durr burger. Little Buddy: What’s up with August 17th? Sunny: I don’t know. He won’t tell us. I’ll tell the others. Meanwhile. At Sunny’s house, Sunny, Paula, Katy, Matt Major, PJ Berri, Human Meggy, Beta Tari, Little Buddy, Ms. Chalice, Meggy, Tari and Saiko are seen. Sunny: Have any of you guys noticed Parappa has been acting rather odd lately? Paula: Me and Katy did. We asked Parappa if he wanted to see what Murder Man was up to, but he was left without speaking to us! Matt Major: I know, right? He hasn’t even hung out with me or PJ Berri today! Tari: Hey, Sunny? What is this? Tari is seen holding the pink robot from Morpheus’ lab. Sunny: That’s one of the robots me and RH found at Morpheus’ old lab. RH has the blue one and we’re still trying to see if they work. Tari: Ok! Meggy: Anyways, what’s up with the whole August 17th thing that’s made Parappa act unusual? PJ Berri: Well, this is what his boss said when he was being fired from Sony. A flashback starts, showing Parappa’s boss. John Kodera: We understand that you’re upset by this turn of events and we also noticed that you still haven’t gotten over the tragic event of yours on August 17th. Parappa: I. Don’t like to talk about it. The flashback ends. Beta Tari: I think the only way we’ll get Parappa to explain why is to keep asking him why he hates until he eventually tells us. Human Meggy: That could work. Sunny: True, but in like a way so that it won’t be demanding like no threats or anything. Paula: True. Little Buddy: So, what’s our first attempt? A few minutes later. Outside Parappa’s house, Little Buddy is seen with a sign attached to his shell reading “Why do you hate August 17th?”. Sunny and the others are in a bush. Little Buddy: (to the others) You sure this will work? Paula: Maybe! Just head to that window. I see Parappa in there. Little Buddy: Ok. Little Buddy heads to the window and knocks on it. Parappa sees the sign on Little Buddy, heads to the window and shuts the blinds. Little Buddy heads back to the others. Little Buddy: Didn’t work. He just shut the window. Sunny: Oh. Later. Parappa is seen in his room, reading a music magazine. Tari enters the room. Parappa: Hey, Tari. What brings you here? Tari: Well, I was just asking why do you hate August 17th? Parappa: … Hang on a sec. Parappa exits the room. After a moment, a chainsaw pops out of the floor and cuts a hole around Tari, causing her to fall through the floor. Parappa reenters the room with the chainsaw and puts it down before continuing to read the magazine. Later. Parappa is seen in the store, buying some bones. He ends up pulling out Meggy. Meggy: Why do you hate August 17th? Was it something traumatic cause I went through something similar with Desti- Parappa puts Meggy back in the shelf. Parappa: Mine’s more traumatic, but I’m not saying. Parappa leaves. Later. Parappa is seen in his car. Parappa: Ok! Might as well make a stop at Sportster’s. Parappa notices Ms. Chalice and Beta Tari. Ms. Chalice: Hey, Parappa! Beta Tari: Can you tell us why you hate August 17th? Parappa: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY CAR?!?! Later. At Parappa’s house, Parappa is seen cleaning a golden microphone. Parappa: Ok! Almost finished- PJ Berri kicks the door open. Parappa screams and drops the golden microphone where it lands in a paint bucket. Parappa: DUDE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! PJ Berri: Just tell us why you hate August 17th! Parappa pushes PJ Berri out of the room. Parappa: Never! Parappa shuts the door. The next day. Another flashback is shown. The dog wearing the grey hat is seen driving in a car before pulling up at the Sony HQ. A person enters the car and drives off. Dog 1: So, how was your day at work today, son? The person in the back is revealed to be Parappa. Parappa: It went great, dad! Mr. Rappa: Nice! After I pick up your mother, maybe we can see a movie! Parappa: Sounds great! The flashback ends. _________________________ Present-day Pensacola _________________________ Parappa is seen in his house, taking a casserole out of the oven. Parappa: Ok! Just made some casserole for dinner! Parappa enters the living room and screams when he sees Sunny and the others inside. Little Buddy: Hey, Parappa! Sunny: Parappa, why do you hate August 17th? We want to know. Parappa: I’m telling you, I don’t want to talk about it. Matt Major: You’ve been hiding it for months! Please tell us! Parappa: Please leave me alone! Ms. Chalice: Tell us already! We’ll understand what happened! Katy: Agreed! Everyone: Tell us! Please! We want to know! What happened on August 17th? Is it why you’re wearing a hat? Did something happen to your bones- Parappa drops his casserole in the ground. Parappa: ENOUGH!!!! I’VE ALREADY PUT UP WITH ALL OF YOU PESTERING ME OVER THAT STUPID F*****G DATE! Parappa leaves the house. Sunny: Dang! I’ve never seen him that mad! Paula: Me neither! PJ Berri: I think he reached his limit. Sunny and the others head outside where Parappa is seen while it’s raining. Parappa: Why won't all of you just leave me be. Why should I say why I hate August 17th? Sunny: Parappa, we’re sorry about harassing you about it, but we want to know why you hate it. Paula: True. It sounds like you didn't really want to talk about it. What happened that day? PJ Berri: Is it why you wear a hat? Parappa: No. It's not that. Human Meggy: Then, what is it? Parappa: (growing more irritated) I don't want to say. Now. Leave, me. Alone. Matt Major: But we have to know why you hate August 17th. Beta Tari: You can't just pretend it didn't happen. Parappa: (irritated) It did happen! I still remember it! Sunny: Then, what was it- Parappa: (now mad) NOTHING! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! Sunny: Please speak to us- Parappa: I JUST WANT TO FORGET THAT WHOLE THING HAPPENED! Katy: But why do you hate that day so much?! Parappa: (now furious) YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DESPISE AUGUST 17TH?!?! IT'S BECAUSE IT WAS THE DAY MY PARENTS LEFT! Sunny: Really? You mean went on vacation- Parappa: BY LEFT, I MEAN DEAD!!! Everyone gasps in shock. Meggy: WHAT?!? Sunny: This whole time, your parents were.. dead? Parappa: THERE! YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?!?! ARE YOU HAPPY I FINALLY TOLD YOU WHY I HATE THAT DAY?!?! Paula: B-but, how did they die? Parappa: IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I.. just want to be alone.. Parappa leaves. PJ Berri: Dang. Little Buddy: I-I never knew his parents were dead. Ms. Chalice: Me neither. Sunny: I’ll go look for him. Katy: But he just said that he wants to be left alone. Sunny: I know, but I can’t just let him try to ignore it like that. After all, I went through something similar so maybe, I can try to reassure him. Matt Major: Ok. Paula: Good luck. Sunny leaves. A few minutes later. Sunny is seen looking around the city. Sunny: Parappa? Where are you? I want to ask about your parents. Sunny enters an alleyway and spots Parappa surrounded by some muggers with knives. Mugger 1: Give us your wallet or we will kill you! Mugger 2: What he said! Parappa: I don’t have it, but just do what you please. Sunny activates her armor and shoots and kills the two muggers. Parappa: No! What did you (Sunny) do?! Sunny: They were about to kill you! Parappa: I wanted them to! Sunny: WHAT?! How come?! Parappa: I-I can’t live without my parents. Please shoot me. Sunny: I’m not doing that. You can’t just keep pretending that your parents dying never happened. While Sunny and Parappa are talking, Meggy, Tari, Paula, PJ Berri, Katy, Matt Major, Saiko, Ms. Chalice, Little Buddy, Human Meggy and Beta Tari are outside listening. Tari: (to the others) Hearing Parappa going beserk was bad enough, but I’ve never heard him this upset. Paula: Me neither. Apparently, it must have been traumatic. Parappa: The reason why I wouldn’t tell anyone why I hated that day was.. I thought that if I did, the same person would come back and kill them too. Sunny: He/she wouldn’t stand a chance against us. Also, how did your parents die? Parappa: Here is how.. _________________________ ONE YEAR EARLIER _________________________ At night, Parappa, Mr. Rappa and a female dog wearing a flower hat are seen exiting the movie theater. Parappa: I really enjoyed that movie! Thanks for taking me there! Mr. Rappa: Anytime, son! Mrs. Rappa: Maybe, tomorrow we can head to the park! Parappa: Ok! Sounds great! Mr. Rappa: I just called my butler, Master Onion. He’ll pick us up soon. Parappa: Ok! The shadowy figure is seen watching the three. ???: I found my targets. Now, to cut to the chase. The figure pulls out a gun and leaps off the building. As the three head to the parking lot, the figure runs up to them. Mr. Rappa: Who are you? ???: That is none of your business. The figure aims a gun at Mrs. Rappa. Mrs. Rappa: Wait! What are you doing?!? Mr. Rappa: Please don’t shoot! ???: This is why you two (Mr and Mrs. Rappa) shouldn’t have found out about the boss’ plans. The figure shoots Mrs. Rappa in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Mr. Rappa: NO! Parappa: Mother! ???: Your son is now next! Mr. Rappa: Never! Mr. Rappa leaps at the figure and tries to wrestle the gun from him/her. Mr. Rappa: (to Parappa) Run, son! Parappa: But dad- Mr. Rappa: Hurry! Parappa runs off. Eventually, the figure overwhelms Mr. Rappa and shoots him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. The figure sees Parappa running. ???: Get back here, you. The figure runs after Parappa. Eventually, Parappa gets cornered in an alleyway. Parappa: No! Trapped! ???: Got you now! The figure aims his/her gun at Parappa. ???: Time to die- The figure’s phone rings and he/she answers. ???: Hello? ???: (voice) “CENSORED”, I need you to report back to my base. We’re ready for our plans. ???: But, I’m about to kill the last target- ???: (voice) Forget about him! We need to focus on our goal! ???: Fine. The figure puts his/her gun away. ???: See you (Parappa) next time. You’re on my hit list. The figure runs off. Parappa then exits the alleyway. Parappa: Mom? Dad? Where are you? Parappa heads to the parking lot and finds Mr. and Mrs. Rappa still on the ground. Parappa: Dad? Are you and mom okay? Parappa touches Mr. Rappa, but he doesn’t move or respond. He does the same for Mrs. Rappa, but with the same results. Parappa: Dad? Mom? Come on. Parappa pushes Mr. Rappa, but his body instead rolls over. Parappa: (now sounding worried) You and mom need to get up. Parappa pushes Mrs. Rappa, but she also rolls over without response. Parappa: (now worried) Mom, dad. We got to go home. When they (Mr and Mrs. Rappa) still won’t respond, Parappa now panicks. Parappa: Hello?! Anybody?! A limo drives nearby and Master Onion exits and heads to the three. Master Onion: Oh my.. (to Parappa) Parappa? What happened? Parappa: I-I don’t know. Some person just showed up and now, they won’t answer or get up. Master Onion: I’ll call the police. You stay in the limo. Parappa enters the limo as Master Onion calls the police. One hour later. Master Onion is seen in Parappa’s old house, watching the news. Reporter: Breaking news! Well-known billionaire, Mr. Herb Rappa and his wife, Mrs. Ori Rappa have both been shot and killed outside a movie theater! Police are currently trying to investigate the shooting. Master Onion shuts off the TV. Master Onion: (shouting upstairs) Parappa! Can you come down? Parappa heads downstairs. Parappa: What will happen to mom and dad? Will they be okay? Master Onion: … Parappa. Your parents.. can’t be with you anymore. Parappa: What do you mean? Master Onion: The police tried everything they could do. I’m sorry, but.. they are gone. Parappa: No. Master Onion: I’m sorry. Parappa cries as he hugs Master Onion. Parappa: (sobbing) W-what will happen now? Master Onion: I don’t know. I just don’t know. The flashback ends. Parappa: Anyways, after my parents died, I ended up under Master Onion’s care ever since. Sunny: Man. I’m so sorry to hear that. What happened to the person who killed your parents? Parappa: The police tried their best to search, but the person was never found. One day, I’m hoping to track down the person who killed my parents and make them pay for their deed. Sunny: I know. You know I also went through the same thing. My father died when Greenhouse was blown up and my mother died right after I was born. Parappa: True. So, what are you saying? Sunny: I’m saying that since I went through something similar, you can find someone to relate to. But the main thing is that you need to get over what happened and move on to the future. If you don’t, you could end up considering suicide like you just attempted. Parappa: Ok. I’ll try to keep that in mind. Parappa and Sunny leave the alleyway and meet up with the others. Parappa: Hey, guys. Um, how long were you there for? Paula: Long enough. Katy: We’re sorry to hear what happened to your parents. Parappa: It’s okay. Also, I’m sorry for getting mad earlier because I didn’t want all of you to end up dying like my parents did. After all, Sunny did die once back when her brother was Masked Menace. What if we end up losing her again? Sunny: Well, I am currently a half-ghost and besides, there’s no chance of that possibly happening. Parappa: Ok. But, what about the others? They all nearly died in several attacks like Day Zero, the Cliffhanger War and recently, Dr. Robotnik getting his hands on the command block. What if they are not as lucky? Meggy: Well, the thing is that as time passes, people you love would go and you can’t do anything about it as it’s the way of life. But, there are the ghosts in Rainbow Road which I am still able to talk with my friend, Desti. Little Buddy: What she is saying is that even if people you love die, they will always be there for you. Beta Tari: Always. Parappa: Thanks. That really did help a lot! Katy: Anytime! Sunny: I just heard that Murder Man and the others are planning on robbing a bank! Would anyone like to help me stop them? Katy: Oh, yeah I’m in! Paula: Same! Parappa: Sure! Sunny: Ok! (to Parappa) Nice to see you’re finally starting to learn. Parappa: True! Parappa and the others leave. A few hours later. Parappa is seen entering his house at night. Master Onion: Hey, Parappa! How was your day? Parappa: Well, let’s just say it was a rather interesting one. Master Onion: Ok? Parappa: Well, I’m going to bed. Master Onion: Ok! Goodnight! Parappa heads upstairs and enters his bedroom. He goes onto his bed and falls asleep. _________________________ A final flashback starts. Mr and Mrs. Rappa are seen at a playground. Mr. Rappa is also holding a box. Mrs. Rappa: I bet our son is going to love this! Mr. Rappa: True! Parappa, only that he is younger appears. The top of his head is also out of frame. Parappa: Hey, mom and dad! Mr. Rappa: Hey, son! We got you something for your birthday! We figured that you get to open it early! Parappa: Nice! What’s in it? Mrs. Rappa: Open it and you’ll see! Parappa takes the box and opens it. He looks inside, but the object isn’t shown as he pulls it out. Parappa: Nice! It looks great! The object is revealed to be Parappa’s hat. Parappa: Thanks, mom and dad! Parappa hugs his parents. Mr. Rappa: Anytime, son! Mrs. Rappa: Your welcome! _________________________ Modern-day Pensacola _________________________ Parappa is seen now smiling in his sleep. The episode then ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The identity of the killer of Parappa's parents will be revealed in "The Dream Crystals! Part 2".. * The reason why Parappa hates August 17th is revealed in this episode. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Ms. Chalice Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Mr. Rappa Episodes Category:Mrs. Rappa Episodes Category:Muggers Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Sad episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes